Enemies (Frontline commando)
In frontline commando there are several enemies with relatiely tier level, passing through levels you will meet other nemies and high tier enemies. = Regular Fantry = Regular fantry are the first type of enemies meeted in frontline commando. They are riflemen armed with an Ak47 assault rifle. They are medium of health , damage and aim. You can recognize them from Elite infantry for the method to hold the gun. There are ; * Tier 1 fantry * Tier 1.5 * Tier 2 * Tier 3 * Tier 4 = Elite infantry = Same as regular fantry but more accurate , strong and thought. They are also more rare. You can recognize them for their method to hold the gun. There are ; * Tier 1 Elites * Tier 1.5 Elites * Tier 2 Elites * Tier 3 Elites * Tier 4 Elites * Tier 5 Elites = Heavy gunners = They are big enemies with an Rpk light machine gun and armored. They are more thought of infantries enemies and more thought, but they are not accurate. They fire in a linear method, shooting from left to right or from right to left ( YOU CAN RECOGNIZE THEM BULLETS FOR THE PURPLE COLOR INSTEAD OF YELLOW ). There are ; * Tier 1 gunners * Tier 2 gunners * Tier 3 gunners * Tier 4 gunners = grenadiers = Grenadiers are black skinned soldier who have the only purpose of launch grenades at the player. They have few health . You can see a grenadier launch a grenade at you when there is a red grenade sign on the screen. There are ; * Tier 1 grenadiers * Tier 1.5 grenadiers * Tier 2 grenadiers * Tier 3 grenadiers = Snipers = Snipers are special enemies with sniper rifles. They spawn almost everytime in outer part of the maps. They have few health but they are extremly strong. A well placed hit from high tier sniper can drain a 50% of the player health. A sniper aim at you as you can see by a red laser from his red dot sight. The sniper will shot you few seconds after the red laser disappear and you can see a red flash from the sniper rifle. There are ; * Tier 1 Snipers * Tier 2 Snipers = Launchers = Soldiers armed with missile launchers. As sniper they spawn in outer side of the map, but they can also spawn in regular parts. Launchers will aim at you and a message saying " Missile threath " will appear on the screen . After some seconds he will shot at you and a message saying " Missile launch " will appear. They have the same health as a regular soldier but they have more damage. There are ; * Tier 1 launchers * Tier 1.5 Launchers * Tier 2 Launchers = Generals = Generals are special enemies with a custom skin of a general. They are mixture of grenadiers and elite infantry. They shoot as a elite infantry , but the bullets are purple like a heavy gunner, also they can launche grenades. They only spawn in first waves of Bindad and Ashmato Iron. In campaign the only two enemies generals are Rahib Al-Kasaan and Amir Tarek. = Spies = Spies are enemies exclusively for campaign. They don't fight altrough they are armed. They try to flee and objective is to kill them. The only spies in the game are Arman Raji, Jamal Sayed and Abdul Rashaad. = Juggernauts = Juggernauts are heavy armored enemies armed with a rpk. They are a mixture of heavy gunners , elite infantry and grenadiers. Juggernauts are extremly armored making the head and the legs the only vulnerable parts, altrough they have a light machine gun they have the same aim of a elite fantry, making him very deadly. They can also launch grenades. They only appear in Ashmato iron in both one man army and campaign. In ashmato iron will appear a juggernaut at the final of certain waves. In campaign the only juggernauts enemies are Talib Al-Zhairi and Qasim Shaik. = Technicals = Technicals are jeep like vehicles armed with a heavy machine gun on the back of the truck. They are extremly inacurate , but altrough they are extremly deadly , expecialy on close distances. They appear in final wave of every caravan missions and in boss missions of Kamal Hamid, Saboor Al-Amin, Naseem Mousa, Askari Al-Musawi and Rakim Khan. There are ; * Tier 1 trucks * Tier 2 trucks * Tier 3 trucks (Note every tier of technicals the driver and gunner will be tier 1 of regular infantries). = Helicopter = Helicopters are a deadly vehicle enemies appearing on higher waves of Bindad , Khan palace and Khan Airfield. In campaign there are a total of 6 Helicopters. First one of Shabazz Secon one of Rana Saleem Third one of Farooq Mustafa Fourth and fifth in Rakim Khan first battle Last one in Rakim Khan second battle. Helicopters are extremly dangerous. They can fly so they are invulnerable to aistrikes. Shotguns are less effective on them. They are incredibly thought making the rotor the only weak point. The machine continuos fire can drain all the life of the player and the missiles can instakill. Altrough there aren't visible changes helicopters are divide in ; * Tier 1 Helicopter ( For example the one used by Shabazz ) * Tier 2 Helicopter ( For example the one used by Rana Saleem ) * Tier 3 Helicopter ( For example helicopters used by Farooq Mustafa and Rakim Khan. = Tanks = Tanks are the thoughest enemies of frontline commando , incredibly strong, they can survive a hit from the obliterdeath and about 3 airstrikes. Tanks are invulnerable to normal projectiles so the only weapons capable of damagin them are launchers and airstrikes. They appear in lates waves on Bindad , Ashmato iron and Khan Palace. In campaign there are only 2 tanks. First one is the tank of Ali Sayid Second tank is in the second boss mission of Rakim Khan. They are the only enemies which have no tier